


尋（單篇）

by light8571



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light8571/pseuds/light8571
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	尋（單篇）

Elsa是第五元素，當自己成為第五元素時，她很清楚知道自己的命運，維護大自然與艾倫戴爾王國是首要責任，縱使十年、百年過去都依然如此。

這天她想前往艾倫戴爾看看，為了不要讓艾倫戴爾的子民看見自己的容貌，她特別打扮的不引人注目，身上一件白銀色的大袍，側邊有一些雪花的紋路，衣帽下淡金色的頭髮、赤紅色的嫣唇在影子下暴露出來。

縱使她不想惹人注意，但在這樣平凡的大街上出現這樣一位高挑又雪白的女子，又穿著一身非當地衣服，著實很難不讓人察覺到她的身影。

一個小女孩好奇的上前靠了過去，"姐姐，你為什麼要遮起來？"，小女孩仰著頭想看清這姐姐的面貌，只可惜都被大帽遮蓋住了，即便用力墊起腳尖卻還是看不清楚。

"因為姐姐怕冷啊" Elsa隨便找了一個藉口呼嚨過去，以現在8月份的季節來說，說冷實在有些牽強。

小女孩突然上前抓了姐姐的手，驚訝道 "姐姐，你的手好冰啊"，小手包覆著Elsa的雙手使命的哈氣、搓揉，希望能把自己的溫度分一點給姐姐。

Elsa看見小女孩的動作心裡有些發暖，好久不曾有人這樣做了，那樣的光景如今已經好遠好遠了，一想到這裡Elsa莫名感覺到心澀。

"謝謝你，只是姊姊天性身子就比較涼" Elsa微微一笑。

雖然很不清楚，但小孩看到了，那嫣唇勾勒出一抹好看的弧度，再配上姐姐整個人的氣質，就有如精靈在世一樣，看的小女孩直愣愣，小手不自覺用了點力。

Elsa感覺到小女孩手上的力度，以及空氣中有些沉默壓抑，邊開口問說"怎麼了呢？"，一想到剛剛小女孩暖心的舉動，語氣都輕柔了起來。

"姐姐，我能不能看看你的臉？" 小女孩真的很想知道姐姐的容貌，她知道陰影裡的那張臉一定很美。

"嗯...姐姐臉上有帶疤，怕嚇到你呢..." 

"那好吧...姐姐要去哪呢？" 小女孩聽出姐姐語帶一絲落寞，便不想勉強她。

"想在這裡晃一晃吧"

"那我可以跟著你走嗎？順便牽著妳，這樣妳就不會冷了！"小女孩開心的笑著，她莫名很喜歡眼前這個姐姐，縱使看不到面貌讓她有些失望，不過她希望彼此的緣分不要這麼快結束。

"好" Elsa對於這小女孩，心裡生得一些好感，不知道是不是因為跟她一樣暖、一樣像太陽的緣故。

Elsa牽著小女孩走到城堡前，仰望著冰藍色的城堡，城堡還是依舊浩大、壯觀，但皇室早已人事已非，過去那些熟悉的人都不在了，留下著竟是Elsa陌生的臉孔。

那些聲音在Elsa的腦海裡撥放著...

Elsa、Elsa我們去外面堆雪人....

Elsa這位是Hans，我想嫁給他...

No！Elsa是我姐姐，她絕對不會傷害我的！

Elsa 今天是星期五，我們來玩家庭遊戲吧！

Elsa...妳什麼時候才能像我一樣這樣看著妳，妳真的很好很好。

那些話不停地重複在腦海裡浮現，畫面依舊在腦海裡，可是新的艾倫戴爾王國卻沒有留下一絲過去的蹤跡，而那個人...

小女孩看著姐姐一動也不動深感疑惑，姐姐身上似乎散發處一層濃濃的憂鬱，忍不住晃了晃姐姐的手，擔心的問 "姐姐妳怎麼了？"

聽聞小女孩的聲音，Elsa連忙回過神來，定了一下自己的心情說 "沒呢 只是想來看看這城堡"，即使Elsa平復了自己的心情，但一開口的沙啞把自己剛剛的動搖不經意洩漏出了。

"姐姐想聽故事嗎？" 小女孩終究還是聽出姐姐的異樣，於是想說個故事讓姐姐開心一點。

"什麼故事？"

"傳說在好久以前艾倫戴爾曾經出現一位會冰雪的女王哦！雖然一開始她被人民恐懼著，但後來等艾倫戴爾出現危機時，她一同跟她的妹妹一起拯救了艾倫戴爾，如果沒有她們恐怕這片土地早已不在了，然後啊然後，沒想到過不久她就把王位傳給她妹妹了，人民也開始慢慢越來越少看見那位冰雪女王，不過每年都會有個冰雪季，這是Anna女王特別為了姊姊舉辦的，為了讓姐姐每年都可以回來相聚。我也好想要有個姐姐哦！聽說兩位女王的感情特別好，別人在旁邊都生得羨慕呢～"

隨著小女孩的故事，Elsa的記憶又飄向遠方了，那個身影活在自己的記憶中，永遠都不曾忘記，那頭咖啡色的頭髮在風中飄揚，綠色的眼眸閃亮動人，臉上的小雀斑惹人喜愛，總是跟著自己的跟屁蟲，只要、只要自己一轉身便可以看見她的笑容，有如太陽花般燦爛的笑容...

"姐姐妳怎麼又發呆了！！" 小女孩聽見姐姐一點聲響都沒有，有些不滿意，忍不住抱怨了一下，小小的嘴唇嘟的跟天一樣高。

"不好意思，姐姐覺得這故事很美呢～都聽到忘我了" Elsa勉強的對著小女孩笑了笑，此時的她其實一點都不想笑，但還是必須逼著自己。

"姐姐還有什麼地方想去的嗎？"

"先這樣吧，天色也不早了，妳家人會擔心的"Elsa看著天空逐漸泛黃，大街上的人們越來越少，走過去的路人都兩兩成群，有些還是一個家庭。

"蛤～我還想跟姐姐多待一起"

"嗯～姐姐的家人也會擔心的啊"

家人嗎？她...在哪呢？

"那好吧～姐姐何時還會來呢？" 小女孩知道這個姐姐是個外地人，這套服裝都不曾在艾倫戴爾看過。

"很快吧、也許" Elsa在心裡嘆了一口氣，很快是也許、也許是也許吧。

"那～姐姐可以跟我說妳的名字嗎？"

"我叫..."

一聲婦人的聲音打斷了Elsa的話，婦人在她們身後大喊 "Anna不要在外面玩耍了，趕快回家吃飯！"

小女孩聽見轉過去，看見自己的媽媽在不遠處招手，不情願的說 "好啦！要回去了！"

Anna…她叫Anna…

Elsa心裡感到一陣空蕩，Anna、Anna這名字在她的心裡迴盪了無數次，卻一次都不曾聽到過。

Elsa伸出顫抖的手脫下了自己的大袍帽，一頭淡金色的頭髮在夕陽下照耀著，臉上的表情滿是哀戚。

她看見了小女孩的背影...一頭咖啡色的頭髮在自己眼前，那是跟記憶中一樣的顏色。

"我、我叫Elsa" Elsa忍不住大喊。

小女孩聽見轉頭笑著，Elsa看見那樣像太陽般的笑容、綠色的瞳孔、臉上的小雀斑，就跟記憶中的樣子好像、好像。

"姐姐，我叫Anna，妳果然很真的美"

小女孩終於看見姐姐長相，一頭淡金色的頭髮在橘紅色下柔和了起來，水藍色的瞳孔、紫色的眼影，以及最一開始吸引她的櫻唇，就真如同精靈來到人世一樣。

"明天、明天我們還可以見面嗎？" Elsa的語氣帶著一絲顫抖，不敢相信自己朝朝暮暮的人在眼前。

"好啊！那一樣約在這裡？"

"好" Elsa笑了，這是這百年來最美的一個笑容，心裡的情緒膨脹到一個極致。

在Anna轉身後，Elsa終於無法克制住自己的情緒，一顆斗大的淚珠從眼眶劃落，淚濕了Elsa的臉龐，但此刻的Elsa知道這淚水是甜的，甜的發膩。

Anna、Anna...

Anna...我終於找到妳了

Anna...妳果然捨不得我一個人吧

我的小太陽、我的愛、我人生的全部

這百年來日復一日踩著相同的步伐、踏上同一條路，就從這一刻起而有了變化...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

身為一個時間之人  
我想最恐懼的應該是這事情吧？  
看著旁邊的人不停離開，只剩下自己獨自生活在這世間  
唯一能證明他們的存在，就只有自己的記憶，他們將永遠活在那些回憶當中

ps. 默默搬運以前的文章 哈哈


End file.
